Some content providers, such as websites and media streaming services, can obtain the results of analytics regarding engagements or views of their content. User analytics can include any type of data regarding engagements or views of content from the content providers, among other types of data. There are different approaches to gathering analytics data, which include using tracking messages or employing the use of tags.